Coffee in the winter
by Kaiizenn
Summary: "Excuse me, ma'am?" Her eyes flew open and she swiftly sat back up in her chair to face the person in front of her. The woman standing before had smooth, shoulder-length, black hair and ... she had calm, black eyes ... "Anything I can get you, ma'am?" she asked with a smile. Short coffee shop AU one-shot (maybe) done for a friend


It had started snowing soon after Annie had left her office, to her pleasant surprise. The forecast hadn't predicted snow for a few more days but she wasn't complaining. She decided to enjoy it while it lasted by walking a bit more instead of just taking her normal bus route home. The streets were quiet, not busy with the usual rush of people returning home after a hard day of work. The cold, soft flakes twirled gently down from the the darks skies above, forming a crisp, white blanket across the city.

Annie Leonhardt had always liked the snow. The silent beauty of it was so simple yet so intricate if you gave it any thought and it always made her feel a little better. She had happy memories of playing in the snow with her family. The snow always covered everything. Winter had to be her favourite month, even if it was freezing at times. It was nice to have an excuse to stay at home sometimes and catch up on the finer things in life. Caught up in her thoughts, she realised she had accidentally taken a wrong turn. After pondering it for a few moments she decided she would just continue on to the next subway stop a few streets ahead, she was in no rush to get home. It was a Friday evening and besides, she had no plans for the night ahead.

Annie hadn't eaten very much on her lunch break that day and her stomach was starting to make itself heard. It quickly became apparent to her that she needed to make a stop somewhere to grab something to eat. Unfortunately, she had never visited any of the cafes or restaurants down this street. Annie was always careful when choosing where to eat, even if it was only once. There was no point in eating something that didn't suit her tastes. Small fast food restaurants and even smaller Chinese takeaways dominated the majority of the street, much to her chagrin. Continuing a little further down, a small coffee shop caught her eye. It wasn't very big, or very popular upon looking through the foggy windows but it looked clean, well kept and that fresh, morning-coffee smell seemed to seep out of it. Just for today then, she thought. I'll try something new.

* * *

Upon entering the shop she was immediately enveloped by a rush of warm air, replacing the icy chill she had brought in behind her. The coffee shop was no bigger on the inside than had imagined it would be, but it made up for it with a cosy, hospitable atmosphere and a pleasant silence only broken by the faint sounds of coffee being made, plates being cleaned and food being prepared from behind the counter. There were only two other people already in the coffee house, they appeared to be a couple, sitting on the far side of the lounge. Annie took the window seat closest to the counter, wanting her order to arrive as quickly as possible. She leaned back in her seat, letting out a small sigh. She closed her eyes and let herself melt away into the soft, warm atmosphere around her. She was snapped out of her daze when she heard the words, "Excuse me, ma'am?" Her eyes flew open and she swiftly sat back up in her chair to face the person in front of her. The woman standing before had smooth, shoulder-length, black hair and seemed to be of average height. Her skin was pale and she had calm, black eyes. She had a small nose and thin lips and was wearing the average uniform of a waitress; a collared white shirt, a small black apron and a knee-length skirt and shiny, black, heeled shoes. Annie noticed that she had unusually broad shoulders for a girl, however, she still held an hourglass figure. She held a notepad and pencil in front of her, looking at Annie expectedly. "Anything I can get you, ma'am?" she asked with a smile.  
"Oh, just a coffee, please," said Annie with a nod.  
"Anything in particular? We have several types of coffee," she suggested, turning over a menu lying on the table and sliding it towards Annie. Annie shrugged off her embarrassment immediately. She quickly looked over the menu, impressed at the range of beverages and meals that were available.  
"I'll have a café mocha and a croissant, please," she said shortly. "Whipped cream with the coffee as well if you could." she added as her waitress noted down her order. The girl nodded.  
"Of course, I'll bring your order in a couple of minutes." The girl smiled once more and walked off behind the counter. Annie watched her closely as she leaved. The girl walked with a confident gait, different to other girls her age. It was interesting to note  
Annie leaned back in her chair and looked around the coffee house again. The couple seemed to have left during her conversation with her waitress and the only person left was herself. She looked at the counter and once again closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the atmosphere around her while she waited.

A minute or so later her waitress came back with a small tray carrying her coffee and her croissant. "Here you go, ma'am," she said, placing the tray on the table in front of Annie.  
"Thank you," Annie said, taking the coffee in hand.  
"Would you like any jam or butter with your croissant?" the girl asked. Annie noted her pronunciation was excellent.  
"I'll have the butter please." Her waitress nodded with a small smile and produced a small tub of butter and a gleaming butter-knife from her apron.  
"Thank you" she said, placing the items on her table.  
"You're welcome," the girl replied with a small nod before walking back to the counter. Annie was about to ask her about something but changed her mind at the last moment, suddenly apprehensive. She turned back to her food and began to sip her coffee. The snow was coming down in faster, thicker flurries now; she would have to leave soon. She heard the whistling of the wind as a door opened and closed somewhere behind the front counter. A few seconds later, her waitress came out from inside the kitchen, rubbing her hands together for a few moments, and began to clean the counters at the front.

For the next few minutes Annie finished off her food and drink, reluctant to go back into the chilling winds outside. Deciding to thank her waitress personally for the order, Annie went up to the counter where she was still cleaning.  
"Excuse me, but is the manager in right now?" Annie asked to get her attention. The girl turned around to face her.  
"He won't be in for the rest of the day," she replied. "I can tell him anything you want me to pass on to him for you."  
"No, that's fine." Annie said quietly. "I thought I'd better pay here," she said briskly, sliding her money across the counter. "Are you the only member of staff here at the moment?"  
Her waitress noticed the generous tip and smiled gratefully at her before putting the money in the till and answering her. "Yes, it's just me right now. Someone left about 10 minutes ago; they just started recently and they have shorter hours than me," she explained.  
"So is the shop closed now?" Annie continued hurriedly. "Because I don't want to be keeping you any longer than you need to."  
"I'm just finishing cleaning up but yes, we're closed now." She added quickly, "Take your time, I mean- don't feel hurried by me." She smiled sheepishly in apology.  
Annie gave her a relieved smile. "I'd spend a little more time but I really don't want to get caught in this weather," she said looking outside. The snow had formed thick blanket by now, and it had no sign of slowing down anytime soon.  
"Yes, of course." she said, still a little embarrassed.  
"Hmm, yes," Annie replied distantly She began to walk towards the door, making a mental note of the journey here from her office. She definitely wanted to visit again in the future.  
"Come again soon," her waitress added hastily, just as Annie was about to open the door to leave. Looking at girl again, she changed her mind and turned away from the door, going back up to the counter which elicited a surprised look from the waitress.  
"What I wanted to tell you before, when I mentioned your manager," Annie said, continuing before she could be interrupted, "Was that I really like the cafe. Everything about it." she said earnestly. Her waitress was silent for a moment before responding.  
"I'll be sure to pass on your comments." she said measuredly, smiling again.  
"Also, what can I call you?" she asked curiously.  
"Mikasa" she replied, obviously puzzled by her question.  
"I enjoyed your service, Mikasa." she said. "Make sure to pass that onto your boss as well."  
"Of course, Miss, um-"  
"Leonhardt, Annie Leonhardt." Annie replied, smiling now.  
"Of course Miss Leonhardt. I'm looking forward to your next visit," she replied graciously. Annie nodded, then walked back over to the door. She gave a final look back to the counter. Mikasa gave her a small wave which she returned with a warm smile before slipping outside into the frigid, whistling winds.


End file.
